Azumanga Party Board Game
|image = |descr = Box Art (Bandai CD Revolution) |developer = Hudson Soft Azumanga Interactive |publisher = Bandai Namco Games |platforms = Bandai Extreme Bandai Revolution Bandai CD Bandai CD Revolution Bandai Chaos Bandai PocketTurbo Bandai PocketTurbo Plus |genre = Party Game |released = |modes = 4 Players |ratings = K-A for Kids to Adults |media = }} Azumanga Party Board Game is a party game featuring the Azumanga Daioh franchise characters developed by Hudson Soft and Azumanga Interactive, and published by Bandai Namco Games for the Bandai Extreme, Bandai Revolution, Bandai CD, Bandai CD Revolution, Bandai Chaos, Bandai PocketTurbo, and Bandai PocketTurbo Plus. Mainly the games are similar to Mario Party series except with Azumanga Daioh characters. The host of the games is Yukari Tanizaki. Gameplay Azumanga Party Board Game has several modes available to play in each game, each of which provides its own rules and challenges. 'Party Mode' The game has a standard Party Mode in which up to four players play through a board, trying to collect as many shinny blue stars as possible. In every turn, each player rolls a dice and progresses on the board, which usually has branching paths. Chiyo Dad coins are primarily earned by performing well in a minigame played at the end of each turn. On most boards, players earn blue stars by reaching a star space and purchasing a star for a certain amount of coins. The star space appears randomly on one of several pre-determined locations and moves every time a star is purchased, usually occupying a blue space. Azumanga Party Board Game contains at least 50 to 90 minigames with a few different types. Four-player games are a free-for-all in which players compete individually. In 2-on-2 and 1-on-3 minigames, players compete as two groups, cooperating to win, even though they are still competing individually in the main game. In most situations, winners earn ten coins each. Battle minigames are like the 4-player games, but instead of winners earning ten coins each, each player contributes a randomly selected number of coins (or all coins if the player falls short of the pot amount). The winner of the minigame receives approximately 70% of the pot, the second place winner receives the other 30%, and a random player occasionally gets coins left over from rounding. Duel minigames pit two players against each other. In Party Mode, one player initiates the duel, wagering coins or even a star against another player. The winner of the duel receives all coins or stars wagered. Dark-Father minigames is where players try to avoid losing the games. When a player loses, they must give up coins, stars or items. At the end of the game, bonus stars can be awarded to players. 'Minigame Mode' In addition to Party mode, Azumanga Party Board Game has a minigame mode in which minigames are played without the board game. Minigame modes vary from game to game, but each different port of the game has many different variations. Playable Characters There are 9 playable characters (unless noted): Arenas There are 5 arenas in Party Mode. *Tree Field *Magical Land *Osakan Town *Beach Resort *Dark-Father's Palace Ports Each version of the game are different despite the games having the same name. *The Bandai Extreme, Revolution, and PocketTurbo Plus versions are similar to Mario Party Advance for Game Boy Advance. *The Bandai CD, and CD Revolution versions are similar to Mario Party 2 for the Nintendo 64. *The Bandai Chaos, and PocketTurbo versions have gameplay elements from Winnie The Pooh's Adventures In The Hundred Acre Wood for Game Boy Color. Trivia * The song "And My Party Began" by Katsumi Horii Project is use for the Osakan Town arena. Box Art Azumanga Party Board Game Box Art 1.png|Bandai Extreme version Azumanga Party Board Game Box Art 2.png|Bandai Revolution version Azumanga Party Board Game Box Art 3.png|Bandai CD version Azumanga Party Board Game Box Art 4.png|Bandai CD Revolution version Azumanga Party Board Game Box Art 5.png|Bandai Chaos version Azumanga Party Board Game Box Art 6.png|Bandai PocketTurbo version Azumanga Party Board Game Box Art 7.png|Bandai PocketTurbo Plus version Category:Azumanga Interactive Games Category:Bandai Extreme Games Category:Bandai Revolution Games Category:Bandai CD Games Category:Bandai CD Revolution Games Category:Bandai Chaos Games Category:Bandai PocketTurbo Games Category:Bandai PocketTurbo Plus Games Category:Party Games Category:Games Category:Video Games